Você é demais para mim!
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Thanatos tentou resistir, mas ela é tentadora demais...e acaba fazendo-o sentir coisas boas, mesmo que tarde demais. Uma personagem própria, Hentai. Não gosta? Não leia! Song: "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued".


**Você é demais para mim.**

**N.A.: Outra songfic no mesmo dia O,o É, quando o vento sacode a cabeleira...XD...esta é presente para Lucia Almeida, que me pediu faz quase um mês ç_ç Gomen a demora, Lu! i,i Li muito poucas fics do Thanatos, e este foi mais um motivo^^ o nome da música é "Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued", do Fall Out Boy. Sério gente O,o o nome é "Nosso Advogado Nos Fez Mudar O Nome Dessa Música Para Não Sermos Processados" XD botei esta porque é a música de solo da personagem Haley Grahan no filme de ginástica artística "Stick It!". Sem letra e com um minuto e trinta, claro .-. REVIEWS! Enjoy it^^**

O Elísios seriam perfeitos para os destinados a ascender, e não fosse por nós dois. Eu Thanatos, Deus da Morte; meu irmão gêmeo, Hypnos, Deus do Sono. Dois estados de inconsciência dos mortais, e ainda assim tão diferentes: dormir é deixar de lado os problemas e entregar-se a um coma com hora certa para acabar, na maioria dos casos. Morrer é entregar-se, mesmo que contra a vontade, ao sono eterno, que guia a alma para uma das prisões do inferno ou para a paz e as delícias do Paraíso. Como deuses - e criações divinas de confiança do Imperador Hades - temos o direito de entrar e sair do Olimpo quando quisermos. As ninfas nos adoram, e não é raro uma jovem virgem e imaculada chegar aos Elísios, para meu total deleite. Hypnos, por sua vez, gosta das beldades que sabem como diverti-lo. E foi assim que Hikaru chegou aos meus olhos e ao meu conhecimento: cabelos negros como a noite eterna que Hades desejava para o mundo dos humanos, olhos tão verdes que a mais bela jóia perdia de longe para eles. No frescor de seus dezoito anos humanos, morreu em um terrível acidente de carro. O corpo terreno ficou destruído, porém sua arma desencarnada conservaria eternamente a beleza que deve ter atraído inúmeros homens.

**Brothers and sisters put this record down -** _**Irmãos e irmãs, larguem esse álbum**_

**Take my advice ('cause we are bad news) - **_**Sigam o meu conselho (porque nós somos má influência)**_

**We will leave you high and dry - **_**Nós vamos deixá-los em apuros**_

**It's not worth the hearing you'll lose** - _**Não vale a pena a audição que vocês vão perder**_

Hikaru era uma jovem peculiar, e até mesmo meu irmão ficou encantado pelas curvas perfeitas, ainda que muito jovens, sua pele macia como pêssego e seus seios, empinados como só a juventude pode deixá-los. Ela quis afastar-se, e ele insistiu, dizendo que era uma divindade e poderia deixá-la dormindo lindos sonhos, enquanto ele a possuía. Sem dor. Apenas prazer. Cheguei perto e fui mais realista, afirmando que a não era assim tão fácil, e que jamais obrigamos qualquer ninfa a fazer o que não era-lhe desejado. Portanto, não começaríamos com Hikaru. Como freqüentadores assíduos do Paraíso, sabemos os nomes de quem vai para lá muito antes da alma chegar. Olhei para a jovem e expliquei isso, falando ainda que, qualquer problema, era só olhar para mim. Claro que Hypnos não ficou satisfeito, procurando consolo em outras ninfas. A jovem recém-chegada, filha de pai polonês e mãe japonesa, ficou encantada com meu comportamento e agradeceu prontamente. Ela não sabia, mas tudo não passava de um joguete para eu conseguir tomar para mim aquela flor pura, intocada.

**It's just past eight and I'm feeling young and reckless - **_**Já passa das oito e eu estou me sentindo jovem e imprudente**_

**The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas." - **_**A fita no meu pulso diz "não abra antes do natal"**_

**We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best) - **_**Nós somos apenas mentirosos, mas somos os melhores (nós somos os melhores)**_

**We're only good for the latest trends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas para as últimas tendências **_

**We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas porque vocês podem ter amigos quase famosos**_

**Besides, we've got such good fashion sense** - _**Além disso, nós temos tanto bom gosto**_

Alguns dias - na concepção humana de tempo - passaram-se e Hikaru sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto eu dedicava algumas horas para reflexão e meditação. Eu sabia que ela estava ali, porém não interrompi minha rotina. Quando acabei, abri meus olhos e a observei com o sorriso mais cândido que já tive o gosto de admirar. Thanatos...ela é uma ninfa recém-chegada, e você um deus! Não pode entregar-se a um sentimento tão fraco como o amor! Mas...como resistir à perfeição como aquela? Como não gostar de sua voz doce, dos cabelos lisos como véu de seda, da pele tentadora, do corpo sedutor e ainda assim inocente? Eu devia estar preparando-me para a batalha que viria, como nosso Imperador ordenou que fizéssemos. Apesar de não acreditar que meros cavaleiros de Bronze chegariam aqui. Não consegui mais obter a concentração necessária para meus exercícios. E, afinal de contas, se Hypnos poderia divertir-se com outras ninfas, por que eu me privaria do deleite de ficar perto de Hikaru? Convidei a jovem para um passeio, afim de mostrar-lhe outras localidades dos Elísios. Ela ficou encantada com os pequenos coretos, as habitações, os jardins das ninfas e só decepcionou-se quando falei que não podia entrar no grande obelisco de prata, pois ali descansada nossa divindade máxima, e ele não queria ser incomodado. Obedeceu sem delongas, e logo voltamos a andar.

**Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down - **_**Irmãos e irmãs, larguem essas palavras**_

**Into your notebook (spit lines like these) - **_**Nos seus cadernos (cuspam frases como essas)**_

**We're friends when you're on your knees - **_**Nós somos amigos quando você está de joelhos**_

**Make them dance like we were shooting their feet** - _**Faça-os dançar como se estivéssemos atirando nos pés deles**_

Ao sentarmo-nos sob a sombra de um salgueiro cheio de vida, ela revelou que jamais apaixonara-se quando humana, o que achei curioso: hoje em dia, jovens bonitas como ela começam a namorar ainda cedo. Mas ela, segundo palavras próprias, considerava os garotos muito imaturos, e os mais velhos só queriam saber de levá-la para cama. Com estas palavras, senti um aperto estranho no peito. Como uma reles humana desencarnada podia trazer esta gama de emoções para mim? Não senti quando ela aproximou-se, tocando seus tentadores lábios nos meus. Correspondi por alguns segundos, logo em seguida afastando-a. Ah, jovem Hikaru...não faça isso, não sou boa companhia...não _somos_, aliás: nem eu, nem meu irmão! Se eu mesmo a alerto com palavras, fazendo lágrimas cristalinas correrem por seu rosto angelical...por que não consigo afastar-me, não tenho forças para largar aquele bibelô? Não...já não consigo mais resistir. Aproximei-a de uma vez, beijando-a, desejoso, travando uma batalha de línguas dentro daquela pequena e deliciosa boca.

**It's just past eight and I'm feeling young and reckless - **_**Já passa das oito e eu estou me sentindo jovem e imprudente**_

**The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas." - **_**A fita no meu pulso diz "não abra antes do natal"**_

**We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best) - **_**Nós somos apenas mentirosos, mas somos os melhores (nós somos os melhores)**_

**We're only good for the latest trends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas para as últimas tendências**_

**We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas porque vocês podem ter amigos quase famosos**_

**Besides, we've got such good fashion sense** - _**Além disso, nós temos tanto bom gosto**_

Aos poucos deitei-a no chão, enquanto ela tentava a todo custo retirar minha manta branca. Ri de forma suave pela ansiedade da garota. Eu mesmo retirei minhas vestes em, quando já estava nu, ela deixou escapar um olhar surpreso e um suspiro de admiração. Pequena humana...nem mesmo um corpo masculino nu vira antes? Isso será divertido. Logo em seguida, rasguei suas delicadas vestes de seda, pedindo para que Hikaru não mexesse um membro sequer, por mais que fosse tentada a isso. Beijei-a no rosto, na boca, no pescoço. Desci pelo pescoço alvo, fazendo-a respirar mais apressada. O vale entre os seios foi uma tentação que não consegui vencer, logo sugando um dos mamilos enrijecidos, brincando com o outro cm meus dedos. A jovem ninfa gemia baixo, com medo de atrair atenções indesejadas. Os meus beijos abaixaram a cada minuto, percorrendo ventre, pernas, pés; depois subiam novamente, por joelhos, coxas, virilha. Seu cheiro...era simplesmente irresistível. Quando alcancei sua intimidade, ela quis segurar meus cabelos, porém segurei-lhe os pulsos sem muita força, enquanto deliciava-me com o sabor de sua pureza. Intocada...e agora totalmente ao meu dispor. Percorria cada centímetro daquela cavidade, que tinha apenas algumas penugens. Dei maior atenção ao pequeno botão que ali encontrava-se, mexendo-o hora devagar, hora mais rapidamente. Hikaru não agüentou muito mais, e fui o primeiro ser a provar o gosto de seu prazer.

**We're only liars, but we're the best - **_**Nós somos apenas mentirosos, mas somos os melhores**_

**We're only good for the latest trends** - _**Nós somos bons apenas para as últimas tendências **_

Àquela altura, eu mesmo já não suportava mais. Somente os gemidos dela já faziam-me quase explodir de tanta vontade. Abri suas pernas devagar, novamente alertando-a à realidade: doeria no começo. Ela não ligou, e então soltei seus pulsos. A garota abraçou-me e levou seus lábios de encontro aos meus. Beijei-a intensamente, enquanto descia devagar, invadindo-a sem pressa. Já no limite, dei um tranco mais forte, somente para sua resistência quebrar-se logo. Ela cerrou os olhos e chorou, enquanto eu sugava suas lágrimas e beijava seu pescoço, distraindo-a. Após alguns minutos parado, comecei a mover-me dentro dela, num vai-e-vem lento e delicioso. Meus gemidos misturavam-se aos dela, que hora eram de dor, hora de prazer. Quando a dor cessou, minhas investidas foram mais fortes, e os arranhões dela em minhas costas mais urgentes. Envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas, unindo ainda mais nossos corpos. Naquele momento, nós dois chegamos ao ápice do prazer, ainda mais intenso e fantástico que o dos mortais. Eu não estava muito cansado, mas sabia que fôra a maior experiência carnal da ninfa. Retirei-me de dentro daquela intimidade que tinha a intenção de possuir mais vezes, colocando sua cabeça em meu tórax. Disse-lhe que aquilo foi muito errado, que eu jamais deveria deflorar uma ninfa, que ela era especial. Ela sorriu cândida, ainda confabulando comigo que tinha sido o melhor momento de sua existência. Quando sentou-se, viu o sangue de sua virgindade num pequeno pedaço do gramado, assustando-se. Sentei-me ao seu lado logo em seguida, beijando seus cabelos negros e com cheiro de amêndoas. Acalmei-a, sussurrando em seu ouvido que nada havia com que se preocupar: o sangue da pureza, da virgindade, é o único que pode ser derramado no Paraíso, e ainda assim somente com a permissão da ninfa. Hikaru suspirou, sorrindo aliviada, enquanto recostava-se em meus braços e adormecia.

**We're only liars, but we're the best - **_**Nós somos apenas mentirosos, mas somos os melhores**_

**We're only good for the latest trends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas para as últimas tendências **_

**We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends - **_**Nós somos bons apenas porque vocês podem ter amigos quase famosos**_

**Besides, we've got such good fashion sense** - _**Além disso, nós temos tanto bom gosto**_

Tempos depois, o que eu menos temia, acabou acontecendo. Os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram aos Elísios, vencendo todas as probabilidades contra eles. Vi que o avatar de Hades, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, expulsara o Imperador de sua alma e de seu corpo. O poder dos cinco juntos era inimaginável, mas quem sagrou minha derrota foi o Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Após a morte de meu gêmeo, Hypnos, agora sou eu que tombo na grama verde e impecável do Paraíso. Hikaru, minha pequena e predileta ninfa, core ao meu corpo agonizante, implorando para que eu não padecesse. Todavia, não adianta mais chorar ou segurar-me em seu colo, minha querida. Eu avisei que não prestava, que o sofrimento que traria à sua vida seria muito maior que as alegrias e os deleites. Ao menos posso partir sentindo o mel de teus lábios pela última vez, enquanto beija meus lábios ainda mornos, mas já sem vida. Seja forte, meu bibelô. Tome conta de tudo por mim. Jamais mude. Pois, do jeito que és, fez-me descobrir o que julgava ser apenas uma fraqueza dos humanos: o amor. Morte patética, com direito a lição de moral. Se você não viesse aos Elísios, Hikaru, eu jamais teria passado por isso, minha arrogância continuaria a mesma, talvez até pior.


End file.
